Numerous types of packaged products, such as soda straws packaged within rectangularly shaped cartons, are difficult to display in the market place in a manner which catches the consumer's attention, but yet which allows easy, individual dispensing thereof. In the past, individually packaged products were sometimes displayed in a rectangularly shaped display carton, for example, in which the front panel thereof was partially removed to expose the product therewithin. These types of prior art display packages employed vertical interior walls such that the individual product cartons extended essentially vertical from the surface on which the display package rested. In the case of display packages which were placed on relatively low level shelves or counter tops, it was difficult for the consumer to view and thereby identify the product being displayed.
In some cases, products of the type described above were dumped into large display bins in a randomly piled and scattered disposition in order to meet the requirements of adequate display to the consumer and ease of dispensing. This approach to the problem, however, was not only somewhat disorderly but consumed more floor space than was necessary.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a display package for containing a plurality of individually packaged products which is adapted to rest on a supporting surface and provides maximum visibility of the products while facilitating easy dispensing thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display package of the type described above in which the individual ones of the product cartons are disposed in a tilted or inclined attitude in order to enhance visibility thereof.
Another object of the invention related to the foregoing object, is to provide a display package of the type mentioned which is neither subject to tipping over nor allows the product to fall out thereof.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a display package of the type described above which supports the product in an easel like fashion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an easel type display package which may be shipped and stored in a compact position and which may be quickly erected for display use.
These and further objects of the invention will be made clear or will become apparent during the following description. In accordance with the present invention, an easel type display package includes a rear wall, a pair of sidewalls, a front wall, and a bottom wall joined together to form an enclosure. The front wall is substantially shorter than the rear wall and forward portions of the sidewalls are cut-away to provide a substantial access opening in the front and top of the package. The rear wall is inclined rearwardly to support individual product cartons within the package in an upwardly tilted disposition. The package is prevented from tipping over rearwardly by support structure connected to the rear wall, which includes a support flap cut from the rear wall and a connecting flap hingedly attached to the support flap. The support flap is hingedly connected to central areas of the rear wall and extends rearwardly and downwardly therefrom toward the surface upon which the package is to rest. The connecting flap contacts the surface upon which the package is to rest and extends forwardly toward the bottom of the rear wall. The free outer extremity of the connecting flap is provided with a tongue which is matingly received in a slit formed in a cover flap within the enclosure which is hingedly connected to the bottom wall and extends upwardly into overlapping relationship to the cut-out in the rear wall created therein when the package is erected. Reinforcement panels hingedly connected along the lateral edges of the support flap rigidify the supporting structure.